Katniss
Katniss is a contestant from Survivor: Redemption Island, Survivor: Cook Islands, Survivor: Micronesia and Survivor: Thailand. Survivor: Redemption Island Katniss was originally placed on the orange Ometepe tribe during Survivor: Redemption Island. At the beginning of the game, the women formed their own alliance and were hoping to bring one of the men in for the time being. However, they were unsuccessful and when they lost the second immunity challenge, Clara was voted out. Ometepe won two more immunity challenges, saving the tribe. When they lost again, three alliances went head to head, one consisting of the men, one for the women and the third involving Katniss, Jeremiah, Peeta, William and Virgil. Danny was voted out at tribal council. Glimmer, sensing she was on the bottom, tried to reel in Katniss' alliance to vote with them by throwing the boys under the bus. This was unsuccessful and the womens alliance began to crumble. Katniss' alliance was successful in voting out Glimmer, Mia and Kat, sending them to Redemption Island. At this point, Katniss made the merge. It was clear as soon as the tribes merged that the original Zapatera tribe had untrustworthy alliances. Mandy, sensing she could be eliminated soon, proposed an super alliance with Katniss' Ometepe tribe. This resulted in the eliminations of Isobel, Jett and Cindy. By this point, the super alliance were the only castaways left in the game and had to turn on each other. Virgil and William were invited by Mandy's alliance to make it further in the game by turning on their original Ometepe alliance. Their first casualties were Jeremiah and Peeta, followed lastly by Katniss, sending her to Redemption Island. At Redemption Island, Katniss competed in her first duel against Peeta and Bethany. She and Bethany won that duel, securing their spot in the game. In the final duel of the season, Katniss, William and Bethany competed for a spot in the game. Katniss did not win and was officially eliminated from the game, making her a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Mandy to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Cook Islands Katniss returned in Survivor: Cook Islands on the blue Rarotonga tribe. They were the only tribe to not go to Tribal Council during the first 11 days. On Day 12, the tribes were dissolved into 2. Katniss went to the red Aitutaki tribe, with fellow members, Kayla and Leo. They were lucky by holding three immunity wins and being in the majority alliance. When mutiny was offered, Alexis and Liamm from the original Raro tribe joined Aitu. This meant that the power alliance of 5 was back together. When Aitu lost the next two immunity challenges, they voted out Johanna and Charlie, who were not in the majority alliance. When merge occurred, the castaways were split in alliance, with the Raro five in one position and the remaining five trying to gain power. Liamm was voted out after a 5-5 tie, meaning Raro was in danger. Luckily, allegiance was tested and Carter and Brooklyn were deemed too untrustworthy. In power, the Raro alliance promised to stay together. However, the alliance flipped on each other and Katniss became another casualty. At the Final Tribal Council, Katniss voted with her original Raro alliance for Jack to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Micronesia Katniss' strong physical ability and underdog tales landed her a spot as a favourite on the Malakal tribe of Survivor: Micronesia. The favourites lost the first immunity challenge and had to vote someone out. For already being a Sole Survivor, some of the castaways voted out Cherry. They won the next two challenges, meaning the fans had to send two castaways home. On Day 11, Katniss' ally, Priya was also voted out for her previous style of gameplay. Katniss made it to the tribe switch and joined the Airai tribe. They were put with setbacks by being less physical, having to send home Axel and Mason. Kaylee being medically evacuated also reduced Airai's numbers. However, Katniss held the majority and was able to make the merge. Cecilia, Ricardo, Rachel, Xenia and Brendan formed their own alliance after Gloss' elimination and voted out Arthur. The rest of the original Malakal tribe were placed on the bottom of the tribe and were voted out systematically. Rachel was the first of the minority to be eliminated, followed shortly by Katniss, making her a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Katniss voted with the rest of the jury by giving Cecilia the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Thailand Katniss was placed on the Waw tribe for Survivor: Thailand, being all castaways with a Taurus horiscope. The tribe lost the first time of Day 6, where Katniss was sent home for being too much of a threat. This was not the end of Katniss as the first five castaways eliminated competed in a one-time Redemption Island duel. For being the last one standing at the end of an endurance challenge, Katniss returned to the competition. For winning the duel, Katniss also got to choose her Hying Saw tribe castaways at the tribe dissolve. After voting out Katniss, Natalia decided to make amends with her and the pair made an alliance. Hying Saw won more challenges and were safe and eliminated minority alliance members when they had the chance to. On Day 25, Hying Saw had to go to tribal council. With Katniss and Natalia as an alliance, the other castaways banded together and voted out Natalia. They won the next immunity challenge, saving Katniss from being eliminated again. At this point, Katniss made the merge. The post-switch Ta Chang tribe banded together, whereas Katniss and her post-switch tribe did not. This proved damaging as Katniss was the first casualty and became the third member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Katniss voted for Montana to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Redemption Island Castaways Category:Survivor: Cook Islands Castaways Category:Survivor: Micronesia Castaways Category:Survivor: Thailand Castaways